League of Valentines
by LadySpindle
Summary: A drabble of valentines exchanged among League champion pairs. Many champions represented. Head canon and friendshipping galore. Want to see a pairing not currently represented? PM me or review, and I'll see if I can add them in. Remember, League of Valentines is "LoV" Final requests have been filled. Currently finished for the year.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Singles Appreciation day to all XD. Once again, if there's a pair not supported that you'd like seen or if you think I could improve any of the currents valentines, I'm open to suggestions. Enjoy~**

* * *

To: Draven

From: Draven

Draven Draven,

Could you be any more awesome?

Love, Draven

* * *

To: Pants

From: Varus

You are the one thing I can never have. ;_;

* * *

To: Riven

From: Singed

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Your whole squadron died,

Boohoo, boohoo

* * *

To: Singed

From: Riven

Skrew you!

* * *

To: Leona

From: Pantheon

You make my day bright.

* * *

To: Pantheon

From: Leona

Thank you, I do try.

P.S. You're _stunning_

* * *

To: Katarina

From: Talon

Eventually, my blades will find their way into your heart.

* * *

To: Katarina

From: Garen

DEMACIAAAA~ (sexy voice)

* * *

To: Brand

From: Lissandra

You make me melt.

* * *

To: Lissandra

From: Brand

I'd like to chill with you, babe.

* * *

To: Riven

From: Talon

Eventually, my blades will find their way into your heart.

* * *

To: Evelynn

From: Twisted Fate

Lady, luck is smilin'

On _you_

P.S. Please take me back! D:

* * *

To: Twisted Fate

From: Evelynn

It takes two to tango

but not you.

* * *

To: Evelynn

From: Twisted Fate

That's not a real Valentine! ;_;

* * *

To: Vayne

From: Vladimir

Are you B-Negative? Cuz you're just my type

* * *

To: Vladimir

From: Vayne

I will kill you.

* * *

To: Skarner

From: Taric

You are a _gem_

* * *

To: Taric

From: Skarner

You're _dazzling_, my _friend. _Friend.

* * *

To: Akali

From: Shen

My Eye of Twilight has got its sights set on _you_

* * *

To: Karma

From: Lee Sin

Love is blind

* * *

To: Lee Sin

From: Karma

...This isn't going to work.

* * *

TO: ORIANNA

FROM: BLITZCRANK

MY FLESHLING COMPATIBILITY SYSTEM HAS FOUND THAT YOU ARE 100% COMPATIBLE WITH ME. OUR GEARS MESH.

* * *

To: Blitzcrank

From: Orianna

I know what makes you tick. And yes. Our gears would mesh if we were of the same prototype.

* * *

To: Soraka

From: Warwick

Someday, your heart will belong to me 3

* * *

To: Lux

From: Ezreal

You are the best treasure I've ever found.

* * *

To: Ezreal

From: Lux

Nothing brightens up my day like seeing you ^.^

* * *

To: Jarvan IV

From: Shyvana

You make my heart _soar_

* * *

To: Shyvana

From: Jarvan IV

You have set my heart ablaze

* * *

To: Lulu

From: Veigar

You're so EVIL!

P.S. My hat is bigger

* * *

To: Veigar

From: Lulu

You're so fuzzy, and cute, and evil, and adorable, and even Pix likes you! It's so fun when we go around destroying and turning everything into pretty flowers and fuzzy animals and weeee!

P.S. No it's not ;P

* * *

To: Syndra

From: Zed

Balance is a lie - but my feelings for you aren't

* * *

To: Zed

From: Syndra

You are the only one to understand the need for limitless POWER!

* * *

To: Shen

From: Akali

Together, we are in perfect balance ^.^

* * *

To: Warwick

From: Soraka

I remember a time where you nearly stole my heart...

That is a time long past. :(

* * *

To: Jinx

From: Shaco

No one else understands mayhem like you do.

P.S. Ziggs doesn't count

. Lets go kill people sometime.

* * *

To: Shaco

From: Jinx

Let's have some fun and by fun I mean blowing stuff up or maybe blasting people with PowPow and Fishbones after that we can go annoy Vi and then you can show me your back stabby tricks we should totally blow something up then did I already say that oh well

* * *

To: Swain

From: LeBlanc

Such an ice king you are!

A beautiful tyrant!

A raven with wings of a dove!

My very own Jericho darling

* * *

To: LeBlanc

From: Swain

Death is a steep price to pay for a Black Rose

And life is very dear to all-

...But love is better than life

And what is the heart of a Raven compared to the heart of a woman?

* * *

To: Ashe

From: Tryndamere

You sought my heart, Frost Archer, and you have won it.

* * *

To: Tryndamere

From: Ashe

Only you could warm a Frost Archer's heart.

* * *

To: Talon

From: Katarina

I didn't think I could ever like street trash, but ah, yeah. You're pretty great.

* * *

To: Talon

From: Riven

Could you ever love such a lost soul?

* * *

To: Garen

From: Katarina

You fight good.

* * *

To: Darius

From: Fiora

You are honorable, even for a Noxian - with prowess none can equal (except maybe mine)

* * *

To: Fiora

From: Darius

I admire your strength

* * *

To: Sona

From: Thresh

You're gonna get Thresh Hooked,

I'll pull you from afar, then I'll fly to where you are

And there's not a thing that you can do, when I land my hook on you~

* * *

To: Thresh

From: Sona

:)

* * *

To: Sona

From: Mordekaiser

I don't feel empty when I'm around you.

* * *

To: Mordekaiser

From: Sona

3

* * *

To: Hecarim

From: The West Altar

Remember me, Hecarim

* * *

To: The West Altar

From: Hecarim

Who are you?

* * *

To: Caitlyn

From: Graves

You're a fine gal - don't think I'm bluffin'

* * *

To: Graves

From: Caitlyn

An outlaw, eh? I like bad boys. ;D

* * *

To: Vi

From: Jayce

I hit the nail on the head with you girl!

* * *

To: Jayce

From: Vi

Fist bump bro, pound it *brofists*

* * *

To: Udyr

From: Nidalee

MEOW~

* * *

To: Rengar

From: Nidalee

Mrrrow~

* * *

To: Humans

From: Vel'Koz

Eye find your elbows very...intriguing

(SEE what EYE did there?)

* * *

**A/N: First off, the Valentine from Singed does not belong to me, I forgot where it came from but it was too brilliant not to feature.**

**Taric and Skarner is implied one-sided. Taric only likes Skarner for his GEMS**

**The Valentine from LeBlanc to Swain is a reference to what Grell Sutcliff said to Sebastian in Black Butler**

**The Valentine from Swain to LeBlanc is a tweaked excerpt from Oscar Wilde's story "The Nightingale"**

**The Valentine from Thresh to Sona is a reference to Instalok's song "Thresh Hook"**

**Garen's Valentine to Katarina is a reference to the interaction he has with Katarina in game**

**Karma's Valentine to Lee Sin isn't meant to be rude, I started writing it then realized, "crap, he can't read". I also assumed Lee Sin can still write because he wasn't always blind. Sona can probably write too...but it's more fun to express her feelings with emoticons.**

**Talon eventually got into huge trouble for giving Riven and Katarina the same valentine. Poor Talon, he can't help that he only has one semi-poetic phrase in him.**

**Katarina's Valentine to Garen "you fight good" is a reference to Disney's Mulan.**

**Many apologies for the horrid puns...most of these were developed on the fly.**

**Also, a huge thanks to Pailknight for inspiration on some of the champs I was clueless about.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And, another bout has been added- much shorter, but if more requests come rolling in, I'll keep adding on. Have a lovely day~**

****EDITED AS OF 2/15/14****

**So, I just wanted to take a moment to thank everyone who has supported this fic. I really just did it on a whim, and I cannot thank everyone enough for the feedback. I will continue to update chapter two as long as people send requests, and beyond that, I'll probably be dropping this fic until next valentine's day. You're comments made me smile :)**

**P.S., if you like my story style, I have a few other fanfictions - you should check them out ^.^**

* * *

To: Shen

From: Zed

You will not be an orphan long, Shen

* * *

To: Zed

From: Shen

Does that mean you're going to adopt me?!

* * *

To: Shen

From: Zed

Yes Shen. Come give daddy Zed a hug.

* * *

To: Quinn

From: Talon

You're pretty cool...for a Demacian

P.S. if your bird ever poos on my blade again, I'm roasting him for supper.

* * *

To: Talon

From: Quinn

You kind of remind me of Caleb (yes that's a legit valentine)

P.S. that mean's Valor likes you~

* * *

To: Valor

From: Beatrice

CAAW CAWW CAWWW

* * *

To: Beatrice

From: Valor

SQUAWK SCREEECH SQUAWK

* * *

To: Draven

From: Draven

Oh, Draven, there is only one crime in Valentines day: the fact that it only comes once a year.

For everyone knows the only reason we have Valentine's day is to admire DRAAAAAVEN!

P.S. Someone told me that 's not true

PPSS they're just jealous

* * *

To: Lux

From: Katarina

You shed a light on my darkened soul

* * *

To: Katarina

From: Lux

I've made a tactical decision...to be you valentine!

P.S. is it true you've got thing for my brother? T_T

* * *

To: JohnnytheEpic

From: Ahri

It's people like you who are the reason I'm becoming more human. ^.^

P.S. No one has ever made me feel more charmed ;)

* * *

To: Taric

From: Ezreal

I never though I'd dig up a _gem_ like you.

* * *

To: Ezreal

From: Taric

You are truly outrageous, truly truly truly, outrageous.

* * *

To: Wukong

From: Ahri

Have you been charmed Wukong? *giggles*

You've charmed me too ^.^

* * *

To: Ahri

From: Wukong

I don't monkey around with this sort of thing, Ahri, you are one foxy lady

* * *

To: Amumu

From: Annie

I'll be your friend forever - your bestest best friend!

P.S. Don't cry Amumu!

* * *

To: Annie

From: Amumu

You'll really be my friend? *sniffles* You're the nicest person I've ever met :'')

* * *

To: Katarina

From: Garen

Be my Valentine, you'll like what you see, I _Garen_tee it. (hehe, get it?)

* * *

To: Garen

From: Katarina

You are my perfect match: in battle and in love

* * *

To: Nunu

From: Annie

Roses are red,

Violets are blue

Even though you have a yeti,

I still like you, Nunu :)

* * *

To: Annie

From: Nunu

Every time you feel a snowflake, pretend its eskimo kisses from me 3

* * *

To: Soraka

From: Varus

It be_hooves_ you to be my valentine.

* * *

To: Varus

From: Soraka

Ditto.

* * *

To: Nami

From: Nautilus

Under the sea (with me)

Under the sea (with me)

Darling it's better down where it's wetter,

Take it from me

* * *

To: Nautilus

From: Nami

Don't ever let your anchor weigh you down, Nautilus. Inside that armor I'm sure there's a kind heart.

* * *

To: Miss Fortune

From: Gangplank

C'mere Beooty!

* * *

To: Gangplank

From: Miss Fortune

Still think you can resist my charms, even on Valentine's day?

* * *

To: Maokai

From: Zyra

I can't_ leaf_ you alone, you're_ rooted_ so deep into my heart, I'll never be able to _branch_ out from someone like you. You set my photosystems aflutter.

* * *

To:Zyra

From: Maokai

Can I **please** go back to being a tree? Oh, yeah, cute puns Zyra. Real cute.

* * *

To: Everyone

From: Rammus

Ok.

* * *

To: Professor Ryze

From: Headmistress Fiora

You are a satisfactory 100 out of 100 possible points. You attendance is flawless

* * *

To: Headmistress Fiora

From: Ryze

A+

* * *

**Not as many this time, I'll keep adding so long as there is interest (probably not so much after valentine's day, the holiday spirit sort of fades)**

**Nami's Valentine to Nautilus references "Under the Sea" from Disney's "The Little Mermaid"**

**Thank you to twitchywolfie for suggesting NunuxAnnie**

**Thank you to Sssspppiiidddeerr for suggesting AnniexAmumu**

**And to Meatyowllegs for encouraging more GarenxKat**

**Thank you to 'Guest' for suggesting AhrixWukong**

**Also, a scrapped valentine to Wukong, from Ahri**

**Y'know what the fox says?  
Be my valentine!**

**Also, MaokaixZyra = Plant shipping, because...why not?**

**The Lux/Kat thing is meant to be friendshippy...yuri is one of those dark corners of the shipping real I dare not delve into. (Same with Taric and Ezreal)**

**Thank you to RhythmOfTheWind for suggesting Quinn and Talon (Because it's important for long lost siblings to send each other valentines, right?)**

**And to Beauty-half-betrayed, because everyone needs more DRAAAVEN!**

**Finally, thank you to dragonFELL for noticing the heart emoticons weren't coming through; I'll be efforting to fix that.**

**The valentine's between Shen and Zed are courtesy of my younger brother, Deviouscheesburger3. I told him Zed's taunt to Shen and he replied, "so Zed's going to adopt Shen?!"**

**Thank you to everyone who's supported/given suggestions/read**


	3. Chapter 3

**This one is shorter still (pitifully short), but frankly there are only so many couples/ friendships to be exploited.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

To: Vayne

From: Dr. Mundo

Mundo think Vayne pretty lady

Mundo make card with macaroni

Mundo want be your valentine

* * *

To: Dr. Mundo

From: Vayne

*Literally shoots him down*

* * *

To: Ahri

From: Jarvan

You fit my Demacian Standard, Lady Ahri

* * *

To: Jarvan

From: Ahri

You supply the prince,

I'll supply the charming~

* * *

To: Thresh

From: Elise

Come Thresh, crawl into my web...

Where I'm having an awesome Valentine's day party :)

* * *

To: Elise

From: Thresh

Me, madly in love with you?  
Quite likely.

* * *

To: Nocturne

From: Lux

You're all I ever dream about

* * *

To: Lux

From: Nocturne

Life would be a nightmare without you.

I mean, ah, erm, DARKNESSS!

* * *

To: Irelia

From: Master Yi

Wuju...be my valentine.

* * *

To: Master Yi

From: Irelia

By the will of our blades, we are inseparable

P.S. Wuju stop making "wuju" jokes? Thank you.

* * *

To: Anivia

From: Valor

Screech, SCREEE Squawk

To: Valor

From: Anivia

Some birds are worth melting for

* * *

To: Draven

From: Draven

Let's admire ME for a bit shall we?

Draven O Draven, wherefore art thou Draven? A Draven of any other Draven would be just as DRAVEN.

* * *

**AhrixShen is on the way, TehDARKTemplar, I promise! (didn't want to rush it and have it be exceptionally cheesy XD)**

**Vayne and Mundo Valentines are based off of the Heartseeker Vayne splash art, thank you to TehDARKTemplar for suggesting it**

**The valentine from Anivia to Valor is a quote from Olaf the snowman from Disney's Frozen**

**Thank you to GoG ToXiC for the Lux/Nocturne pairing**

**And to Meatyowllegs for Jarvan/Ahri**

**And another thanks to TehDARKTemplar for suggesting Anivia/Valor & Thresh/Elise**

**And of course, more Draven. Because if having three valentine's for yourself doesn't scream narcissism, I don't know what does...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aaand, because I'm a fattie, I just put these in a whole new chapter. Enjoy~**

* * *

To: Draven

From: Draven

Roses are Draven

Violets are Draven

Dat stache is mighty fine

And so are you, Draven

* * *

To: Master Yi

From: Soraka

We could be star-crossed lovers

* * *

To: Soraka

From: Master Yi

Only you can heal the wounds of my past, Starchild

* * *

To: Ahri

From: Shen

The fox is a noble creature,

I am pleased to make your acquaintance

* * *

To: Shen

From: Ahri

Does the Eye of Twilight believe in love at first sight?  
Or should I walk by again?

* * *

To: Lucian

From: Vayne

Together we shall bring evil to its knees

* * *

To: Vayne

From Lucian

Light purifies even the darkest of souls, Shauna Vayne

* * *

To: llstonell

From: Talon

This summoner is my favorite :)

* * *

To: Lemongrab

From: Heartseeker Ashe

Not even a sour donkus like you can escape my love arrows :)

* * *

To: Heartseeker Ashe

From: Lemongrab

I find you to be ACCEPTABLE!

To: Kassadin

From: Malzahar

I have prophesized that you will be my valentine's day buddy.

P.S. next time we fight, lets catch Karthus in the crossfire

* * *

To: Malzahar

From: Kassadin

Dearest frenemy,

If it were possible, our rivalry would fill the void inside me

P.S. yes, brilliant idea :)

* * *

To: Zed

From: Talon

Will you be the shadow for my blade? (cause, you know, I'm the Blade's Shadow and...oh, nevermind)

P.S. I don't even know what that means.

* * *

To: Talon

From: Zed

Shadowblade buddies for life! :D

* * *

To: Malzahar

From: Talon

I was going to take a stab at an original valentine, but I'm devoid of inspiration.

* * *

To: Talon

From: Malzahar

This friendship fills the void in me

* * *

To: Aatrox

From: Varus

Corruption is contagious; I now see the same elegance in death as you see, Darkin

* * *

To: Varus

From: Aatrox

The fight is worth the price; you should know this more than anyone

* * *

To: Voidling

From: Poro

I love you more than Poro snax :3

* * *

To: Poro

From: Voidling

*Clicky clacky crab noises*

_(you can really feel the spark between these two)_

* * *

To: Malzahar

From: Kog'maw

I'd follow you to the ends of the void

* * *

To: Kog'maw

From: Malzahar

Who's a good Kog'maw? Aww, you're a good Kog'maw, have a treat :)

* * *

To: Elise

From: Kha'zix

Can I bug you to be my Valentine?

* * *

To: Kha'zix

From: Elise

I'd love to bee.

* * *

To: Swain

From: Lady Spindle

You're my favorite old man Swain, I love hearing your voice in my head on a daily basis

* * *

To: Lady Spindle

From: Swain

You're not my favorite summoner.

Here's a question, when can I leave your mind?

* * *

To: Swain

From: Lady Spindle

How can you say that! ;_;

After all we've been through? NEVER! WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

**"star-crossed lovers" is a reference to everyone's favorite Shakespeare play, ****_Romeo and Juliet_**

**Lemongrab is here because I couldn't wrap my mind around paring Ashe with someone not Tryndamere...so yeah...Adventure Time reference FTW! Also, the Lemongrab valentine was invented by someone far more clever than I, but it was too fitting to overlook.**

******I always thought Kog'maw was kind of Malzahar's pet. **

**Kha'zix/Elise = arthropod ship thank you to "Guest" and "Xamd" for the suggestion (and thank you to biomexjxd for reminding me Elise is an arachnid, not a bug. I am such a derp)**

**And to TehDARKTemplar for suggesting Ahri/Shen Is it cheesy enough for you, sir?**

**And to Beauty-half-betrayed for suggesting an Aatrox ship**

**And to "deathspaladin" for suggesting Aatrox/Varus, Talon/Malzahar, Malzahar/Kog'maw, Voidling/Poro, Zed/Talon, and Kassadin/Malzahar, you sir kept me quite busy. **

**And to lhklan The Unpronounceable for suggesting Master Yi/Soraka, Lucian/Vayne, and Hearseeker Ashe/anyone but Tryndamere**

**And to llstonesll for suggesting llstonesll/Talon ^^**

**Once again, all non female/male pairs are implied friendships. **

**Once again, I apologize for the unhealthy amount of dreadful puns. There should be a law against this many cheesy puns in one place.**

**And...a valentine with me and Swain. Because I'm such a narcissist. **

**Last, but of course not least, more Draven, stache related, courtesy of TehDARKTemplar**


	5. The end for Valentine's day 2014

**And...one last bout. My apologies for taking so long...I got project bombed over the weekend and didn't have time to even think about fanfiction. Here are the last handful of requests. **

* * *

To: Beauty-half-betrayed

From: Vladimir

I don't care if you're A, B, AB, or O

Cuz no matter what you're just my type

* * *

To: Tibbers

From: Volibear

You're my beary best friend

* * *

To: Volibear

From: Tibbers

I couldn't _bear_ a life without a friend like you

* * *

To: Soraka

From: Irelia

You have saved my life, Starchild. For this I owe you my life-long gratitude

* * *

To: Irelia

From: Soraka

The stars heeded my call, Irelia, lead with grace.

* * *

To: Yasuo

From: Riven

With you I can forget the weight of my past.

* * *

To: Riven

From: Yasuo

You cannot fight the wind Riven...

Just as I cannot fight my feelings for you.

* * *

To: Kayle

From: Galio

Hey baby, are you an angel?

* * *

To: Galio

From: Kayle

You rock.

* * *

To: Draven

From: Draven

I looked up "perfect" in the dictionary for you today, Draven. Here's what it said:

**Perfect**_ adj._

_def._ DRAVEN

Synonyms: Draven, Draven, Draven, Draven.

Antonyms: Anything that's not Draven.

* * *

**So...just the last few requests. Thank you to everyone who took the time to read my ramblings...if at all possible I'll keep this a yearly tradition ^.^**

**Thank you to lhklan The Unpronounceable for suggesting Kayle/someone, Irelia/Soraka, and Yasuo/Riven**

**And to Beauty-half-betrayed for suggesting Vladimir/Beauty-half-betrayed**

**And to llStonesll for suggesting Tibbers/Volibear**

**Once again, all non male/female pairings are implied friendships**

**Want to read more of my work? Check out my profile ~**

**Have a DRAAAAAVEN day :{D**


End file.
